


For the Empire

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dictators in space, Different reactions to Grief, Duty, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Post-Gem War, Pre-Season/Series 05, Yellow ignores her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Blue is not the only one whose heart was broken, but one of them has to keep it together for the empire. Unsurprisingly, that task falls to her.





	For the Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I am unable to write happy stuff people!  
> It's better than the last one though... I think.

Blue is not the only one whose heart was broken, but one of them has to keep it together for the empire. Unsurprisingly, that task falls to her.

Yellow knew from the beginning, that despite being the younger one out of the two of them, she’d be the one taking greater responsibilities. While Blue was made for diplomacy and peace, Yellow was made for conquest, a blunt instrument to compliment the more delicate nature of her counterpart. In their early centuries, responsibility had been desired, a show of confidence on their superior’s behalf, a competition with Blue.  Back when it seemed like a privilege, she had wanted more of it, now when she is the only one of the three keeping their world standing, she wishes she could rest. But Yellow isn’t one to shrink from her duties, she can’t afford to hide away like White or spend her days crying like Blue. The reason she gives to herself, is that the Empire needs her but there is something more, something deep inside her that will break if she allows herself to mourn. And therefore, every second of every day, she reminds herself that Diamonds don’t break, despite the very obvious proof to the contrary. After all, out of four, she is the only one left fighting.

But Yellow was made for war and for pain, grown to be the sword of the Gem civilisation, and there are far too many new colonies to conquer, too many new gems to grow, to falter. She checks on Blue out of habit, no matter how much it disgusts her to see the once proud Gem now turned into less than the shadow of a pearl. She tries to coax her out of her self-imposed state of uselessness without thinking about what caused it and without success, and she certainly doesn’t even try to get what they once had back.

The whole Empire looks up to her now, the last Diamond that does her part, that rules as she is meant to. And she takes on the burdens of her companions without a second thought, even if it feels like they will crush her, she endures.

Nowadays they weight so heavily on her shoulders, it is a surprise her knees don’t buck under them. But she doesn’t fall, she doesn’t stop.

Yellow is a Diamond, she was made for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, or don't it's a free country <3


End file.
